1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a plurality of memory cells stacked vertically from a substrate and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A NAND flash memory is an example of a memory device, which may store data and maintain the stored data even though power supply is cut off.
Recently, the improvement in integration degree of a 2D semiconductor device in which memory cells are formed as a single layer over a silicon substrate has reached the limit. Thus, there have been proposed a variety of 3D semiconductor devices in which a plurality of memory cells are stacked vertically from a silicon substrate.